


Long Time No See

by DanicaGentozzi



Category: Everlark - Fandom, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Joshifer - Fandom, The Hunger Games, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M, days of future past, xman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaGentozzi/pseuds/DanicaGentozzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With divergent schedules, it has been a long time since Josh and Jen were able to see each other in person. So Josh decides he's fed up with this distance and needs to take the situation into his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Last time I wrote a fanfiction it was more than 5 years ago. Actually, way more, but I don't know the actual number. Yet, I love writing so I think I didn't entirely lose the grip of things.  
> 2 - English is not my native language. I tried to be really careful with that though. So, please, any corrections, just tell me. I'm glad to hear.

 

              It's been a few weeks since Josh wrapped up filming Paradise Lost in Panama. He went straight back to Kentucky to be with his family for a couple of weeks. He has been texting, calling, FaceTiming and Skyping Jennifer all along that time, just like when he was still in Panama.

“At some point I must go back home, mom” he says already in the airport.

“Here is your home, Joshua!” she pretends to be offended, but smiles at him.

Josh hugs his parents and his brother, then he goes off to go buy his plane ticket. He reaches the cashier and asks for a one-way ticket for LA. While waiting, he looks at the flights timetable when something catches his eyes.

“Hey, excuse, is this for today? Is this flight to Montreal leaving today?” he asks a bit rushed.

“Yes sir, it is. It will leave here half-hour after your Los Angeles flight, sir.”

              Josh looks back where his family is, trying to figure what to do. What would his mom says about that? She would probably discourage him. Not because she doesn’t like their 'not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but not only just friends' relationship with Jennifer. She actually understands that. Besides, she really likes Jen and Josh knows that the day he goes to her saying he is officially dating her, she’ll be delighted. But since he came back from Panama, his mom keeps telling him not to call her all the time, she’s working, let her be, give her some space. So, yes, she would probably also advise him not to show up knocking in her hotel room’s door without asking first if she’s okay with that.

“Hey, you know what, could you change that for me? Make it be Montreal, not LA.” He asks to the attendant not really wanting to think much about what he was doing.

“I have been away from home so long, a couple more days won’t hurt” he thinks to himself. After all, his house is not what he misses the most during this time in Panama. Of course sleeping in your own bed has its value but what he really missed was his family, and her.

“Sir, are you sure? This will cost you more and…” Josh interrupts her, reassuring that’s it. That’s what he wants.

               He goes back to where his family waits, but doesn’t tell them about his sudden change of plans. He only tell them that, supposedly, his flight will be half-hour late. He’ll tell them, of course. But by phone, when he is already inside the plane, in the air, at a point where no one can stop him for doing that. And so he does.

 

*****

 

               As Josh anticipated, his mom is not pleased about his lie and also not very keen with the idea of him going after Jennifer in Montreal. He knows his mom just wants to lead him into what she thinks is the best way. She doesn't want him to be too sticky with Jennifer, not so sticky that drives her away from him. She wants them to be together, really together, just as much as he wants to. His mom maybe doesn't know that, but Josh knows she won’t think he’s sticky. They don’t see each other in person for months, for God’s sake. He misses her, he misses her so much it hurts.

               Josh closes his eyes and feels the smile in his face. At the end of this very same day, he’ll be with her. The thought itself makes the sun shine up again, like it didn't have in months. After a while of contemplation, he remembers that she told him which hotel she’s in with X-Man’s crew, but he has no recollection of which is her room's number. He decides to text her, try to find out without letting her suspect that his coming for her.

“Hey, you. I’ve been missing you like crazy :S” He sends her the text message. She’s likely to be shooting or rehearsing right now, so he stares at his phone and waits till she can answer.

“Hey, handsome. Miss you too.” That’s all she answers, but Josh doesn't care.

“I was thinking, you told something about your hotel being really nice and stuff. I think you said something about your room's number being funny, what was that again?” He sends, hoping it isn’t too obvious.

“540. And it’s not funny, it’s sonorous. Pay attention Josh :P.” She answers. Josh just finishes reading this when another message pops up in the screen.

“Gotta go now. They need me, what can I do? LOL. Call me later.” He laughs and, not wanting to lose the opportunity, sends her:

“Wait! What time will you be available, miss Lawrence?”

“Comments says we’ll wrap up early today. Guess around 9pm I’ll be at ‘home’.”

“Okay. Talk to you then. Bye, gorgeous!”

 

*****

 

               He arrives at the hotel around 7pm, checks in and goes up to his room. Almost the entirely hotel is taken by X-Man’s crew, so Josh doesn’t have much a choice but to stays in the first floor. He goes in the room 105. As expected, first floor don’t have much of a view, but it’s a really nice hotel though. Josh runs towards the big bed in the middle and jumps on it, then he just lies there for some minutes, thinking how he will surprise Jennifer later. One thought that arrives to him and, that’s it. They never actually had an official first date, so why not have one now? It’s not like they didn’t go out, the thing is, they did go out a lot, but it was always with other people together. Either friends, colleagues or even family. The only real time alone they had so far was locked inside hotel’s rooms or in each other’s house.

“Hi.. I’m Joshua from 105. I’ve just checked in and I’m also new in the city, could you tell me where there is a good, quiet and, especially, discrete restaurant around?” Josh asks the receptionist.

“Of course sir, just a moment please.” She says to add right after:

“There is an antique restaurant few blocks from here. Very good although quite expensive, but really quiet and accustomed to receiving important people. This way being very discrete.”

“Sounds good. Could you made a reservation for two, around 10pm, tonight?” Josh asks smiling kindly to the lady.

“Of course sir. Can I interest you in a car with chofer as well? The hotel have some reliable professionals that could take you up in the garage and then wait in the restaurant as long as you need, before taking you back here, all very discreetly.”

“That would be wonderful. Thanks for your help.” Josh says, leaving a generous tip for the lady. Then he adds:

“And please, call room 540 when the car is ready, would you?”

“Of course sir, as you wish.”

 

*****

 

               It was 8:40pm. Josh was already dressed up and ready. He was also almost ripping off the carpet of his hotel room, walking around from one side to the other, full of anxiety. He decided to wait outside his room, in the hallway. From there he could see the panoramic glass elevator, right in the middle of the hotel’s lobby. It will be much easier to see Jennifer from here when she finally arrives.

               He waits a few more minutes and then he sees. There she is, gorgeous as usual and, after so long, the best sight to his sore eyes. She’s not alone though. Bryan Singer comes along with her and, few steps behind them, Nicholas Hoult.

“Fantastic.” Josh says to himself. Although he knows they are still friends and were probably just shooting a scene together, he can’t help but to feel a little jealous of Nick. He is her ex-boyfriend for God’s sake, it’s nothing but normal to feel like it. Plus, he knows she feels the same way, he confirmed this at the minute he told her that he would indeed film Journey 3 and Vanessa would be there as well.

               Josh stays there watching as the three of them get into the elevator. No words are exchange between them. Well, that felt good on him, he must admit. Bryan goes out at the 3th floor, leaving the ex-couple alone in two more floors to go. Still no words exchanged, apparently at least. The elevator reaches 5th floor and Jennifer leaves it with just a wave of good night to Nick. Yes, it did feel good on him to see that. Josh gets out of his momentaneous "stalker transe" and goes running towards the side stairs, heading to 5th floor.

               He knocks on the door and wait.

“Who is it?” Jen says loudly from inside the room.

“Room service.” Josh manages to say, tuning his voice to some weird tone.

“Sorry, I didn’t ask any…” Jen opens the door and immediately stops saying whatever it was. She looks at him in disbelieve. “Josh. Oh my God, Josh!”

“If this were an horror movie, you would be in some serious trouble right now.” Josh jokes just before seeing Jennifer jumping on him for a tight hug.

“Christ! What are doing here?” She asks, pulling him inside the room and closing the door behind them.

“What you mean what am I doing here? I came to see you. Or don't you know you are the reason why I do most of the things I do?” Josh says while moving closer to her. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her for a kiss. A long, soft, gentle kiss. It has been long time since last time they were physically together that neither of them wants to stop this kiss. When they finally do stop the kiss, Josh says:

“So, I have a surprise for you tonight.” He says with a grin while running his hands on the sides of her back.

“Pervert, I knew it would end up like that!” She jokes.

“It’s not that. Not at first at least.” He says, laughing this time. “But first, I need to ask you something. And it involves Nick.”

“Okay… go ahead.” She says suspiciously.

“So..” he takes a deep breath. “I know you and him are working together and everything, so that’s why I need to be sure of something. Do you think he will mind, or feel troubled, by me being here, being with you, dating you in “his face”?

“What?? No, Josh. Of course not. Jesus, I thought you had something terrible to say to me.” She says relieved.  “We are friends now, you know that. And it’s not like we are best friends or anything, but we get along well, enough to manage working together without it being weird.” She says while stroking the sides of his arms.

“Great. I’m happy about it. I am.” Josh says, grabbing her waist tighter.

“Besides, me and him both know we are seeing others people already. We are happy for each other.” She says smiling at him.

“Other people, huh? So, tell me, who else are you seeing?” He jokes. “Okay, so Nick won’t mind it, great. But what about you? Would you mind going out on a date with me, here… now?”

“What? Now? You mean ‘now’ now?” She asks, not hiding the happiness in her smile.

“No, not ‘now’ now. It’s more like ‘one hour from here’ now.”

“Hum… let me think.” She says, pretending to be in some deep thought. “Of course I’ll go out with you. And don't even need to wait one hour. Twenty minutes to shower and get dress will do the trick.”

“That’s awesome but, unfortunately, we really need to wait the whole hour. We have reservations.” Josh says, making his best 'open brackets' face.

“You’re telling me that you'll take me on a date, after several months without being together in person and, on top of that, we have about forty minutes to spare? Hum, it’s a shame you're already all dress up, with this fine suit and everything.” She says, teasingly running her finger on his chest and grabbing his tie.

“In fact, I wouldn’t mind taking another shower. Besides, I know this well tailored suit will look great right there in the floor.” Josh says before kissing her.

“I like the way you think, Hutcherson.”

               Months. It has been months since the last time they felt each other like that. It could easily be just a dream, a great one, but it wasn’t. It was real, they were together again, feeling, kissing, loving each other again. God knows neither of them wanted this moment to end. So it felt like time was freezed, just for them, just so they could enjoy the other’s company in the best way possible. And so, they did.

 

*****

 

               When the phone rings Jennifer is still in the bathroom, drying her hair, while Josh is already all suit up again, looking like he never took it off.

“Hello?”

“Hi sir. Pleased to inform that your car is already in the garage waiting for you.”

“Great.” Josh answers while looking at his clock. It’s 10 minutes before 10pm.

“Listen, could you tell the driver we’ll be a little late? No more than 15 minutes. And also warn the restaurant, please.”

“Of course sir. Will that be all?”

“Yeah, thank you.” He says right before feeling Jennifer's arms around his waist from behind his back.

“Who was it Josh?”

“Just the receptionist. Your carriage is here already.”

“That’s ok. I already have some clothes figured out. Just need a few minutes.”

“Sure”. Josh says and sits in her bed, watching her getting dress and putting make up on.

Jennifer sits on the end of the bed to put her shoes on. But, before putting them, she stops for a moment and looks back at Josh. He seems lost in thoughts, but she knows he has been the whole time watching her every movement.

“Josh, can I ask something?”

“Always.” He promptly says.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you that. Does it bother you when I wear high heels?”

“Are you sure the real question isn’t if it bothers me you being taller than I am?” He asks back, seriously.

“Well, you know, it’s just actually noticeable when I’m wearing the high heels.”

               Josh gets up from the bed and walks towards Jennifer. He takes her hands and pulls her up.

“No Jen, it doesn’t bother me at all, nor ever will.” He says, hugging her by the waist. “But now I’m a bit worried.” He pauses, then look her in the eyes before saying:

“What about you? Having a boyfriend that is shorter than you. Does it bother?” He asks, showing no emotions.

“No! Of course not.” She says and kisses him. “I love you Josh! For God’s sake, I would love you just the same way even if you were as tall as Peter Dinklage.” She says smiling at him.

“It’s just, well you know, people talk. And lots of those people out there are sick bastards. I was just worried that their comments, in the future, would piss you off, and it would make you unhappy with me.”

Josh gives her a soft kiss before adding:

“I like it actually.”  He says while tightening his grip on her waist. After that, he lifts her up until she stays as tall as she would be wearing heels, looks up into her eyes and says:

“Gives me better access.” He says, kissing her collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 - This work is dedicated to everyone who write Joshifer and Everlark fanfiction, drabbles or oneshots. Thanks to all the great works I read out there I felt inspired to write again myself.  
> 4 - I'll gladly accept everybody's feedbacks, good or bad.


End file.
